


Japan’s sexiest man of the year

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Kise is Japan's sexiest man of the year. Aomine preens.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Japan’s sexiest man of the year

**Author's Note:**

> So, since my tumblr is going spagetti right now (because of flagging haters), I decided to upload the drabbley drabbles I recall here in case I say fuck it and abandon it. It's funny that this arrives just when I've been thinking of putting knb fandom on a hiatus for a while. Well, still few things for me to immortalise in my account here before it happens.

“So, how does it feel like to be Japan’s sexiest man of the year?”

Kise giggles delightfully. “Feels amazing.”

“So you’re what most of the country fantasises about, huh. What would all those people who voted for you will think seeing you like this.” Aomine sneers, his fingers drawing sensuous circles up and down his lover’s flesh.

“They would be appalled.” Kise replies with a mischievous smirk toying the corner of his lips.

“Their precious Golden Boy… mine to fuck.”

Kise can sees the pride dancing in those wickedly slanted blue eyes.

“why me?”

“Because I love you.”

“Why? You could have anyone else.”

“You’re right.” Kise lilts. “Like, Kagamicchi is big and sturdy like you. Shougo-kun, too. Or even Sato-san. He plays the guitar like a God.”

Suddenly, the man atop him stops looking so amused.

“But they’re all not you.”

Aomine’s lips finally start to quirk up as Kise goes on.

“Maybe ‘cause each of them lacks something. Or maybe they’re just too late.” Kise simply concludes and shut his beguiling eyes in a retrospective kind of way. “In hindsight, you might have damaged me since Teiko, Daiki.”

“Pff.”

“You ruined me for anbody else,” Kise drawls sensually and suddenly pounces on him, limbs crossing over tan planes and flips them around. He leaves Aomine in a huff and he blinks to see Kise’s face two inches away from his. “So take responsibility, Daiki.”

Aomine grabs his shapely buttocks and squish them like thick, malleable dough. “It’s on, baby.”

He tilts and cracks his neck once. “I’m about to show you how I make love to super stars,” he grins deviously and briskly spin them again so that he’s back on top.

Kise’s nimble legs float on each side, his hands clutching at Aomine’s nape as they kiss with violent passion, pulling at each other’s lips and tongue in an debauched show of tenderness. Their bodies stick together, grinding their sweat, arousal and this secret they lived with for so long.

the weight of Aomine on Kise makes the latter curl his toes. He is addicted to that mass of bronzed, sinew. Aomine’s breath on his mouth and neck buzzes him inside out.

Aomine’s hips starts to undulate against him, sliding his body slowly against his midriff, leaving a streak of pre-cum in its path.

Kise follows it with a drunken look on him. Then he feels Aomine’s big hands framing the inside of his thighs, and then the tip of his engorged head brushes the delicate skin between his hole and balls. His spine arches as if on automatic.

“Daiki…”

Aomine lifts his glances to him.

It’s dark like the dead of the night. Kise inhales and exhales first while maintaining that hot gaze. Aomine contemplates those plump lips, bitten-red.

Those lips that Japan wants apparently a piece of now.

“Fuck me.”

Aomine smirks. Kise simpers. It’s a ridiculous order. Aomine is going to do more than fuck him but he probably just wants to spout something lewd for the sake of the mood; yet his pouty smile doesn’t match his decadent order. Aomine slides into him, blunt and responsive that Kise’s spine vaults on its own volition. Hands are grappling the sheets for support as the feeling intensify with Aomine’s way of penetrating him.

Kise shivers, gasps and his upper body is arcing and cambering to Aomine’s rythm. His lithe form akin to an circus acrobat at this point. It finds the power to mold into any form Aomine beckons it to.

But yoga helps, too.

Aomine is driving him up the wall with his mastered thrusts. His body is so broad and ripped for the gods. Through the years where Kise had chosen to focus on his modeling career, an observable gap had started to range between him and the friends that had pursued their conjunct favorite sport. Hazily, the blond model wonders if he had continued on his athletic path, would he have build up like his lover?

“Daiki…?”

Eyes strained on the blond’s pelvis, Aomine grunts a, “Hn.”

“Do you like my body ?”

“Mmm, don’t you think it’s a little too late to be self-conscious about that?”

“I’m not as muscled as you… Ahhn… And you love your muscles…” Kise’s bottom lip pucker up.

“Yeah, I love my muscles. Doesn’t mean I don’t like your own body.” Aomine cants to trace the length of Kise’s naked planes with his outstretched hands. Cupping plump sinew and fondling sharp ridges and bones. He leans further and outstretch his tongue first. “I like every curve and sharp edge of your delicious body, baby. And now there’s a fucking poll that proves I’m not the only one,” Kise welcomes the tongue with a lick before sucking it inside his champagne-tanged cavity for some spit swapping.

“You’re perfect… Mmh… And you’re my perfect doll…”


End file.
